


I Want to Know You | SamBad

by bloodydoves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by BEASTARS, M/M, No Smut, Predator/Prey, Ram hybrid Schlatt, Sam is awkward, badboyhalo is short for plot (not really), bunny hybrid bbh, in a literal sense, out of character minx, sheep hybrid minx, this is set in college because underage is weirdchamp, wolf hybrid sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodydoves/pseuds/bloodydoves
Summary: I want you to know me. I want to know you, but how can I ask that if we're so different? How can I get the courage to ask you, even if the roles were the same?(inspired by beastars)
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Jschlatt, Darryl Noveschosch/Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), mentioned
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I Want to Know You | SamBad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone real-life shipping, this is only for fun.
> 
> If any content creator involved would like this to be unpublished, I'll do so.
> 
> -ashe

There was soft humming coming from the scarce garden club. The sound of water hitting against the soil while the tune of some song was being sung.

They were extremely pretty. The sun's warmth was setting upon a bunny hybrid. His hands carefully attending to the flowers and plants in the garden club.

They were like his children, they needed him to be watered and put in areas where the sun would shine during the years.

And in all honestly, he needed them too- he jumped when he saw notebooks fall on some of his flowers he was attending, dropping his watering can. He looked up to see his two snickering classmates that were poking their heads out of the window.

"Oops! Sorry, bad! The wind must've blown the books out the window!" a cat hybrid taunted, her friend poorly hiding their smirk.

Bad huffed out, frustrated. He placed his hands over his hips, his tail twitching. "Don't worry about it," he shouted back.

The two barely covered up their snickers as bad picked up the books off of the flower bed. "They were in full bloom too," he thought.

The brunet rolled his eyes as he finished watering and attending to the flowers in the garden. He gathered the thrown notebooks and put them in a recycle bin before heading off to lunch.

And as per usual, bad couldn't find a seat anywhere. All of them ranging from, "Sorry this seat is reserved," to straight-up being ignored. His ears twitched at not being able to find a seat in the cafeteria.

So now, he's resorted to sitting on the edge of the school's back entrance with his backpack next to him.

He sighed, "My food will always be good, no matter where I sit," he smiled as he ate a spoonful from his veggie soup.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Bad looked at his tray of food, suddenly his appetite was gone.

"The whole school rejects you, yet you still stay strong. A bunny eating out here alone? Seems a little risky, don't you think? Especially with the recent predator attacks?" Bad looked up to Minx. A ewe hybrid with a ram as her boyfriend seems like minx's favorite thing to do was to torment Bad. All she had were her goons, the cat hybrids from before, one of them holding a bucket.

His ears perked and he gave a small grin, standing up with his tray, "instead of spreading rumors about me, how about focus on your relationship with Schlatt?" The ewe was taken aback as bad continued, "You know, he was the one who kissed me first. A guy who gets worked up over a peck, kinda tells you something, doesn't it?" Minx's face visibly scrunched up, irritated over bad's comment.

"Now, please excuse me," Bad said politely as he tried to walk past the trio.

He yelped when he got pushed off the edge from Minx's elbow shove. He hit the dirt floor, feeling the gravel texture cut small scratches on his face. He heard his tray clank against each other as they went down next to him.

Bad quietly whimpered as he felt cold water being splashed on top of him, soaking his uniform.

"You have no BUSINESS inside me and Schlatt's relationship! A bunny getting in between a ram and a ewe, un-fucking-believable," Minx cursed with a sadistic smile, "Honestly, you live up to the rumors. Sleeping around with the guys in the school. Maybe my rumor spreading is true." and with that, Minx and her snickering goons left bad alone.

He sighed.

Bad picked up his discarded tray along with his, now empty, bowl of soup and unopened soy milk box. Only walking to the entrance to put his tray and bowl away, quickly drinking all of his milk before throwing away the carton.

Making sure to get his backpack, he walked away from the cafeteria and into the main school building, Bad quickly squandered into an empty boys bathroom. Slipping into a stall and taking off his uniform, struggling to put it on top of the stall's bathroom but managed.

"What could I do while I wait?" Bad thought, "I could do some work for my classes."

\- 

"Man, doing the tech things in theatre must be hard," a duck hybrid sweated as he moved some props into the storage room. "I don't know how you do it, Sam." sam visibly piqued, his canine ears straight up. "Uh, well, recruitment?" he gave an awkward toothy smile, quickly hiding his teeth as he saw his friend slightly jagged seeing his natural predator-like feature.

"Ah, sorry. I should've been more careful." Quackity laughed, "Don't worry about it! Anyways, tomorrow we have to pick up some roses from the gardening club. The head director said he wanted to get the entrance all pretty and shit for the student welcome ceremony." The herbivore pulled out a folded paper and handed it to the large hybrid, "he even drew us a picture." Sam gently took the paper, looking at its vague details but a picture still blooming in his head. "Ah, I see." "well, I'm off to my dorm," Quackity sighed, dropping his load of work. He fiddled with his wings, making sure there's no dust in them.

"I'll see ya later, Sam!"

The wolf waved a goodbye. He huffed, he had some extra work to do in the theater. Sam quickly grabbed the broom inside the storage room, walked to the auditorium, and began to sweep in between rows of seats.

The large room was very dark, partially due to the fact that it was night and the high small windows showed no signs of light, but also the fact that wolves tend to like the dark better. Only a small stage light was on.

Sam humming a tune he heard on the radio, being careful that his tail didn't get dirty from the dust. When he was finished, which wasn't too long, he put the broom back into the storage room and got his backpack.

Walking out the auditorium doors, he was about to just go to the canine dorms until something caught his attention. A smell.

A herbivore! 

But it wasn't Quackity.

A small herbivore, a bunny.

Walking around the school's plaza, probably going to their dorm room as well. But so late at night. Little sounds of steps filled the late winter night. It wasn't too foggy, but it was still definitely dark.

Sam's mind blanked.

It felt like it was instincts taking over. His wolf genes barking orders at him to go, while his coherent thoughts told him to go to his dorm and sleep. He let out a low growl, fighting his instincts to go on a hunt; the steps came to a halt.

Right there! Your prey is right in front of you, stop holding yourself back, Sam.

Herbivores are friends.

That's what sam always told himself growing up, especially as a large carnivore. Always restraining his dominance as a grey wolf hybrid. Always punishing himself for even thinking about the meat of a herbivore.

So why was he drooling over a scent of a lone bunny?  
He let out a warning growl. He was probably causing the bunny hybrid's instincts to go wild, but he was just trying to fight himself.

The sound of rush clicks of steps is what caused Sam to launch into a sprint before tackling the small hybrid, clutching the poor thing.

He immediately identified the hybrid as a male, his frightened ears pushed back, sam felt the soft fur under his chin. The labored breathing of the two caused more tension in the air.

Sam didn't know what to do in this situation.

His instincts howling for a taste of rabbit blood. But he wasn't willing to eat a friend, a schoolmate.

Is this your heartbeat or mine?  
The loud thud after thud causing headaches in sam's fogged mind. He growled again, his instincts coming to bite at him for keeping them caged for so long.

They wanted a taste, but he didn't.

So why was he drooling so much? 

WHY?! 

The bunny hybrid didn't have it good either.

Bad's heart raced, he was gonna die. His bunny genes yelping at him to run away from the predator, from the beast. To sprint as fast as he could, but he was frozen and trapped inside the arms of a wolf.

Flinching every time the wolf would growl, or bite back at something.

He was gonna die.

It made Bad scared, but somewhat relieved. Minx and her goons weren't here to witness it. Weren't here to taunt him for getting caught and potentially eaten up alive.

Bad didn't want them to see him like this. Like he was vulnerable and an idiot.

He silently pleaded in his mind, 'Please. If you're gonna eat me, leave no evidence I was even here. I don't want them to see me like this.'

'Eat me until I'm erased from the world, don't leave a single trace,' he thought.

Bad shut his eyes, fear rising in his throat as he felt the large wolf's right hand grip his arm, his forearm almost covered with just one hand. The carnivore predator's long and sharp nails glistening in lowlights as they started to dig into Bad's arm, causing him to yelp.

He whined and thrashed, only going completely still when he felt the wolf's jaw movements shift from above his head. Husky growls coming from the predator hybrid.

Bad didn't need to turn around to connect that fact that the wolf was displaying his impressive fangs.

The wolf's claws gripping so hard to the point of digging into the arm, causing open gashes. Bad's instincts to yell him to go limp. Another part screaming at him to fight back and run away.

The warmth embodied Bad's arm, red liquid trailing down and dropping onto his pants. His heart rate impossibly quickened again. The warm breath of the wolf coming closer before a sound caught him.

"Who's over there?!" 

The grip that the wolf had on him loosened and Bad instincts took over. He ran away from the predator, not even bothering to look back.

Sam's ears readjusted. He blinked, trying to understand what had just happened. One moment he saw a rabbit hybrid, the next a teacher who's on patrol is asking him what he's doing so late at night.

"Ah, sorry. I was looking for something before heading to my dorms, I'll go right now," Sam said quickly before hastily walking away from the teacher who rolled her eyes.

The teacher just shooed him away and told sam to hurry to his dorm.

Before even entering his dorm room that he shared with other canines, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Feeling guilty as he saw the red get diluted and flushed out from his hands.

He looked at himself in the mirror, quickly looking away as he felt uneasy.

It wasn't looking into the mirror, it was like looking into a nightmare.

Sam quickly dried his hands. Walking to his dorm room and crawling into his bed cubicle after changing his clothes, trying not to wake up his snoring roommates while in the process.

He closed the curtain to the small cubicle and closed his eyes. Maybe this was all just a nightmare.

It didn't feel like a dream or even a nightmare when he opened his eyes to a new world. He felt bound by something.

Guilt? 

A fear? 

Or possibly...

A regret?  
Oh, pitiful soul of a lonely wolf.

Sam could only watch through the bars of the cage he was placed in. Seeing a wispy figure playing around and stalking his cage.

It smiled, showing nothing but taunting eyes and sharp teeth. The silhouette of a wolf laughing.

Why have you suppressed your desires? 

How so have you come to the conclusion on making yourself seem lesser? 

Such of a big predator like you.

The wispy wolf howled with laughter. The haunting sound growing transparent as Sam woke up to his roommates shuffling in the morning.

'I don't want to wake up,' Sam thought.

His heavy eyelids parting, seeing the curtain closed before also being parted by one of his roommates, Punz.

"Sam seems like he hasn't slept in days," Punz joked, moving out of the way when the wolf hybrid began to get out of the semi-small space he called a bed.

The tall male feeling groggy as he quickly changed out of his sleeping clothes and back into his uniform. His daily routine of waiting to use the bathroom, making sure he had all the materials he needed for school, and waiting for the bell to ring for breakfast.

Ponk, his other roommate and childhood friend, was staring holes at him. Making Sam anxious, he looked at his friend. Ponk continued to stare at him, lost in thought before the bell rung and the canines of the dorm room walked out in their usual routine.

Walking from their dorm building, into the plaza, and into the cafeteria. Seeing every hybrid from the same family be spread out into their own cliques.

Rodents with rodents, felines with felines, equidues with one another, and so on. Sometimes interspecies but it was never predator and prey sitting together.

Sam pulled himself through the day, slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about the rabbit. The small bunny hybrid he went after. How afraid the poor herbivore must've felt. The wolf's ears would always flatten when thinking about last night.

He tried to push it to the back of his mind, focusing on his classes. He didn't need to be thinking about that.

The day felt, well, slow. But somehow fast, like he was in a movie scene. Right now, sam was working on some positions of lighting and rehearsal of the tech work in the theater.

"Sam and Quackity, did you get the roses yet?" The director called out, his wings holding his clipboard close to him.

The duck scratched the back of his head, "W-we could get it now."

The director, obviously not pleased, sighed and gave in, "okay, hurry up and get the roses and start working on the entrance. Remember, get them from the gardening club!" he shouted before going up to talk to the lead actors.

Quackity and Sam looked at each other before shrugging and going off to find the garden club outside the auditorium.

"I heard the garden club only has one member. Since all of the other members were seniors and they graduated, apparently only a herbivore takes care of the plants," Quackity started.

Sam looked at the duck, a little taken back, "really?" opening the door to the secondary building to the school.

Quackity nodded, "yeah, man. Have you seen the plants in that club? There's so many!" Sam hummed, acknowledging his friend's words before he rambled about something as they walked up the stairs to the floor of the garden club. Finding a door with the words, 'GARDEN CLUB' was relatively easy and the two opened the door.

On the other side was a lush small forest of flowers and plants that were neatly arranged seemingly depending on where the sunlight hit the roof of the small building. They all looked healthy and surrounded a rabbit hybrid.

A rabbit hybrid with a bandage around his arm and the same size as the one last night. The one who had the same scent of flowers and baked goods.

All of the prettiest and healthy flowers of Eden felt like a garden of hell.

He tilted his head, his bunny ears following along with his angle, "I wasn't expecting visitors today. What do you guys need?" Sam internally panicked.

He quickly thought to himself, standing in front of the herbivore he tried to eat alive, 'Okay um, how do I get myself out of here? I could say I have a weak stomach. No, wait, that's kinda dumb. Bathroom? Okay uh, I forgot something! Yeah! I could do that, okay.'

The tall male opened his mouth, "um, I kinda-"

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" Quackity shouted.

...

Eh? 

Quackity continued, "I'm so sorry! I forgot something, my friend will tell you what we need, thank you!" ...

Huh? 

HUH?! 

WHAT?! 

"W-wait-!" Sam panicked as he looked at Quackity with a confused look.

The duck hybrid gave him a look of, 'Sorry, man I owe ya,' before quickly dashing out of the door and down the stairs of the building. Leaving Sam and the bunny alone.

Quackity waited at the end of the stairway, thinking to himself. Shocked to see the bunny hybrid that had rumors across his head.

Not rumors, but somewhat facts. He remembers having a conversation with Schlatt and Wilbur surrounding the rabbit in the morning.

"You know, I had a really good time with this cute bunny hybrid," Schlatt boasted.

Wilbur looked away from the due homework he was doing, raising a brow, "yeah, seems like it. You got white fur on your vest."

Quackity looked at Schlatt and helped him get the small strands of white off his clothing, "Wait, don't you have a girlfriend though?"

"Yeah, aren't you guys like 'The Best Couple' or whatever?" Wilbur commented.

The duck agreed, looking at his ram friend, all Schlatt did was shrug and lean back.

"But he's refreshing, kind, and fun to talk to. Sweet and also," Schlatt looked at his two friends with a grin, "super sexy."

Quackity chuckled, "what?"

Wilbur furrowed his brows, "Is he in the garden club?"

Schlatt looked at the gazelle, "Hm, he mentioned something about it. Why? Do you know him?"

"Body is completely spotless, no spots like a typical rabbit," Wilbur continued.

"Wait- how do you know that-?" The ram raised a brow.

"He has a bad sleeping posture,"

"W-wait!"

"And when the nights over, he cleans the room before heading out." 

"Why do you have a relationship with him?!" Schlatt exclaimed.

Quackity felt awkward in between his friends. Wondering if he should leave for classes early.

Wilbur crossed his arms in a chippy manner, looking away from his friends, "Wow. So he doesn't care who he sleeps with, single or not."

Schlatt, already in bewilderment, "You mean he's using other guys as fodder too?!"

"Fodder? Oh come on, he's just a bunny," Quackity scoffed.

Wilbur shook his head, the gazelle hybrid looked at Quackity with a doubtful look, "Once he catches you, he'll swallow you whole and spit you out as bones. People like him are more savage than a carnivore can ever be."

"No wonder why he seemed so experienced..." Schlatt whispered to himself, in a crisis.

Quackity sweat-dropped thinking about the conversation. Surely the rabbit wouldn't mess around with a wolf, especially a wolf like Sam... Right..? 

"Um, you're here for flowers for the student welcome ceremony, right?"

"Ah," Sam's internal panic only worsened while looking at the rabbit hybrid, "y-yeah."

The rabbit sighed, "I guess rumors around me must've scared your friend, I'm sorry."

... Rumors? 

"O-oh, it's fine. I have a picture of what the director wants the entrance to look like," Sam took out a rolled-up paper.

He gave the drawing of the ceremony entrance to the rabbit, who turned away from the wolf to look at the drawing better in the sun.

'Wow, his head seems so far away,' Sam thought, looking at the herbivore. 'So small. He must see the world differently.'

"Hmm, well, I can't just give away my babies for free," the said herbivore commented, "so you're gonna do some favors for me."

Sam immediately looked away when the shorter looked back at him. He nodded as the rabbit just told him orders and gave off a small list of chores for the garden.

The taller yelped as his tail was being grabbed and shoved into his suspender's loop. He looked at the small rabbit who only laughed.

"Sorry! Wouldn't want that big tail of yours to knock over any plants."

h-he... Touched him. It was rare to see a small animal hybrid touch a large carnivore let alone feel to be touched as a large predator.

Sam felt himself be filled with some sort of happiness that he couldn't explain. He pushed aside his desire to smile and carried a large plant that was in a pot and moved it to another side of the garden.

While the bunny hybrid did some watering of the plants, Sam did most of the heavy lifting. Heavy lifting for the plants that needed more sunlight and were too big for the rabbit to move on his own.

After going through the lists of chores, they were on their last one. The rabbit just had to water a section of plants and journal its growth while Sam only had one more large plant to move.

Sam learned some simple things from the rabbit's rambling. How pure red roses could be poisonous to slugs being parasites. It was a nice little fact that Sam couldn't forget.

He placed down the last plant and looked at the rabbit who was nearly done writing down the progress of the plants he was watering.

Learning that the rabbit was taking care of these plants all by himself.

"It must've been rough," Sam started.

The small hybrid looked up from his writing, "Hm? Well, yeah. But I feel like it all works out in the end. Sometimes events or clubs needs my flowers, so it just works out."

he continued, "I treat the plants like my children, as much as they need me, I need them too. Maybe you wouldn't really understand but small things like us need to depend on one another. Pretending to be tough isn't really a good choice," he lightly chuckled.

Sam couldn't help but notice the bandages on the rabbit's arm. The way that it was teasing him while the small herbivore held one of the plants.

Don't say anything.

"Um,"

Don't say it.

"So what happened to your arm?"

What are you doing? 

Sam looked down to the rabbit hybrid, who looked back at him. The wolf's guilt pooling in his stomach.

How could I have been so cruel? 

The bunny only shrugged, "I don't know. I know it was painful but I can't really remember much."

"Y-you don't remember?"

"Nope! I know it may seem weird to see a bunny like me with bandages right now. But I assure you that I'm fine, I'm sure it was just a nightmare!"

Sam felt himself blur. Everything after that seemed like a big blur. The way the rabbit was comfortable talking to Sam.

The way that his words and stories felt like they were dipped in honey. His words didn't fill Sam with regret or salvation.

He just, couldn't keep his eyes off him.

It felt like a captivating moment in a play.

One moment they were doing extra work for the plants, the next they were inside the small "clubroom."

"I really appreciate the help with those plants, they needed more exposure to the sunlight. I hope they can feel better now," the small hybrid had a bright smile.

He looked at Sam, "let me reward you, do you have a favorite food?"

I don't want a reward.

I just want to talk to you more.

"U-uh, wait, hold on," Sam stumbled over his words, his mind not processing with the number of impulses he wanted to say.

I can't ask you that because I'm a wolf.

The herbivore sighed. "I see. I'm not really in the mood after taking care of my plants but a reward is a reward," he said as he slowly walked over to Sam.

You'll run away from me.

"This is my first time with a large carnivore,"

I wish I had the courage to ask you, even if we were the same species.

"Is this your first time with a small animal?" Sam's mind started to catch up to see the small hybrid stripping his clothes in front of Sam. Leaving nothing but his boxers and his button-up undershirt.

"H-huh?"

The rabbit pressed himself against the taller, "I promise I'll make it your time worth wild."

? 

"You can be rough with me, it's okay. I'll just do my best to enjoy it." 

?? 

Sam started to panic once more as the small herbivore started to unbutton his shirt. Trailing his small hands against Sam's broad chest.

??? 

"I wonder how far the trail goes," the rabbit said as he started to unbuckle the belt.

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled as he pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt.

The small hybrid seemed offended, "What?! I'm only trying to set the mood and I need you to do the same."

Sam gave him a confused look.

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"W-what?"

"Wha- wait, what? Did I jump into conclusions?" The rabbit looked away, embarrassed and lost in thought.

Sam quickly grabbed the blanket on the bed and draped it over the small herbivore's shoulders.

Sam quickly went to the sliding door of the clubroom," thank you for your time, I'll be going now!" he said hastily as he walked out and accidentally slapped the door on his tail. Yelping out before quickly heading out of the rooftop.

"What a silly wolf," the rabbit said with a soft grin.

Sam walked down the stairs, seeing the sundown light splashing through the windows. He looked out an open window, smelling the fresh air while feeling soft cold rays hit his face.

I want to see him again.

The large carnivore felt something hit his leg and looked back, see his tail wag uncontrollably.

I like this feeling.

I want to know him.


End file.
